My Mine
by choco momo
Summary: [Sibum Fanfiction] cinta yang berubah menjadi obsesi. Siwon berusaha sekuat tenaga menyimpan Kibum untuk dirinya sendiri meskipun tahu hal itu sangat bertentangan dengan hati nurani. Dia membuat Kibum merasa terpenjara. Tetapi pilihan apalagi yang dia miliki agar Kibum tetap berada disampingnya/PG-17/Warning inside /With Sibum Main cast/ Shounen Ai/ Boys X boys/ Mind to R&R chingu?


Disclaimer : SMEnt

Main cast : Kim kibum. Choi Siwon

Gendre : Drama, Romance, A little bit Angst.

Theme : Summer

Leght : one shot.

Rating : PG-17 [T semi M]

Warning : Tema berat. Penuh typo. Adegan kekerasan. Possesif Character. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalau konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

My, Mine

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Basic an Idea © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © Opera_Super Junior

Cast and anything in this story © They self and they parent.

Just All about US

"Kibum-ah,"

Suara itu membuat Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tebal yang diletakkan dipangkuannya.

Senyuman mengembang diwajahnya kala namja dengan wajah rupawan itu berjalan mendekat dan kemudian duduk disampingnya.

"Nanti, sepulang sekolah. Tunggu hyung dan jangan pergi kemana-mana. Arra,"

Kibum hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan kembali berkutat dengan bacaannya.

Menatap dalam diam wajah cantik yang selalu mampu memikat hatinya. "Hyung ingin kau menjaga jarak dengannya."

Kening Kibum mengernyit heran. "Siapa yang hyung maksud?"

Kedua bola mata mereka saling bersirobok. Sebelum kemudian memalingkan tatapannya dan menatap lurus kedepan, menikmati pemandangan berupa kanopi alam yang terasa menyejukkan.

"Kau tentu mengerti apa yang hyung bicarakan."

Kibum menggigit perlahan bibir bagian bawahnya sebelum buka suara. "Dia hanya temanku Hyung."

"Tidak perlu mengetahui alasannya. Lakukan saja seperti apa yang hyung katakan." nada otoriter dalam suara itu membuat Kibum diam tidak membantah walaupun namja itu harus sekuat mungkin menutup mulutnya agar tidak mendebat.

Percuma. Dia tidak akan pernah menang melawan namja disampingnya.

.

.

.

"Kibum."

Kibum memalingkan tubuhnya mencari sumber suara dan menemukan seorang namja berambut hitam sedang berlari kearahnya dengan seulas senyuman menawan terkembang diwajahnya.

Kibum hanya tersenyum ketika namja itu semakin mendekat lalu kemudian berjalan bersisian dengannya menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Kau akan pulang dengan siapa? Eum, mungkin aku bisa mengantarmu sekalian kita mampir ke kedai ice cream." ajaknya dengan kalimat yang agak terbata.

Lagi-lagi Kibum hanya tersenyum, dari gelagatnya, sudah sangat jelas kalau temannya yang satu ini menyimpan perasaan khusus padanya. Meskipun Kibum sangat pendiam dan cenderung hanya berbicara seperlunya saat diajak mengobrol, bukan berarti dia tidak peka dengan lungkungan disekitarnya hingga tidak menyadari tatapan khusus yang kerap kali dilemparkan padanya oleh namja bernama Yang-seok itu.

Buggati sport Veyron berwarna abu-abu metalik tepat berhenti didepan mereka. Kibum memalingkan wajah menatap yang-seok yang masih berdiri disampingnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku akan pulang dengan Siwon Hyung."

Kibum menunduk sebelum kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam mobil dibawah tatap tajam Siwon. Mata namja itu berkilat tidak suka kearah YangSeok yang hanya bisa memandangi Kibum dengan tatapan penuh kekcewaan.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Siwon tajam ketika mereka telah melaju dijalan raya kota seoul yang penuh sesak.

Namja itu bahkan tidak perlu susah-susah untuk menyembunyikan rasa ketidaksukaannya.

Kibum menatap Siwon dalam diam. "Partner Labku."

"Jangan berhubungan lagi dengannya." Kibum sudah tahu kalimat macam apa yang akan meluncur keluar dari mulut Siwon.

"Aku tahu."

Selanjutnya keduanya hanya berdiam dalam keheningan hingga mobil mewah itu berhenti didepan sebuah rumah mungil yang terlihat sederhana namun nampak sangat berkesan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" pertanyaan rutin yang pasti dilemparkan Siwon padanya setiap namja itu mengantarkannya pulang kerumah.

Dan Kibum sudah mengetahui dengan jelas jawaban seperti apa yang harus diberikannya. "Mungkin aku akan dirumah saja hari ini."

Seulas senyuman menawan tersungging dibibir Siwon. Namja dengan lesung pipi itu membelai perlahan kening Kibum dan mendaratkan ciuman singkat dibibir semerah darah. "Apa masih sakit?"

Kibum hanya menggeleng.

"Jangan bohong Kibummie,"

"Hanya sedikit pusing."

"Jja,"

Siwon membukakan sabuk pengaman ditubuh Kibum sebelum kemudian menggiring namja berkulit salju itu masuk kedalam rumah menuju ke kamar Kibum yang terletak dilantai dua.

Siwon menarik Kibum kedalam pelukannya, menyesap wangi aftershap bercampur dengan shampo yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya. Membawa namja itu berbaring dekat dengan jantungnya diatas tempat tidur.

Setelah mandi keduanya nampak jauh lebih segar.

"Aku mencintaimu." bisik Siwon ditelinga Kibum, cukup untuk membuat seluruh wajah Kibum memerah karenanya.

Namja berkulit salju itu menganggkat wajahnya menatap Siwon yang berbaring dibawah tubuhnya.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap hanya saling meresapi perasaan masing-masing dalam diam.

Siwon memeluk tubuh Kibum lebih erat sambil memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk mengistiratkan tubuhnya setelah seharian berkecimpung dengan kegiatan.

.

.

.

Kibum mengerjapkan kedua matanya pelan ketika cahaya lampu menyusup masuk menyakiti retina matanya. Tangannya perlahan bergerak untuk meraba sisi tempat tidur, tidak ada siapapun, dia hanya tidur sendirian dikamarnya.

"Kemana Siwon hyung?" batinnya sambil menggerakan tubuhnya untuk sekedar meluruskan otot tubuhnya yang kaku.

Dia tidak ingat telah tertidur hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul Tujuh malam.

Kibum baru saja hendak beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya ketika suara derakan kencang dari ponsel yang dilettakan diatas nakas menarik perhatiannya. Memperhatikan sejenak caller-id yang tertera dilayar sebelum kemudian menekan tombol jawab.

"Yeoboseo,"

Suara teriakan melengking dari seberang sana refleks membuat Kibum menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Kenapa kau berteriak?"

Sipenelpon menjawab dengan nada gusar dan terdengar suara-suara benda berjatuhan kelantai.

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Baiklah, tunggu aku."

Kibum mematikan telpon dan kemudian menghubungin nomor yang sudah dihapalnya diluar kepala. Yang terdengar hanya suara dari operator.

Tidak aktif.

Bagaimana dia bisa meminta izin pada Siwon kalau seperti ini caranya, namja itu pasti marah besar apalabila dia pergi tanpa pemberitahuan tetapi Ryeowook pasti sedang menunggunya sekarang. Sepupunya itu sedang panik menanti bantuan darinya.

Mungkin dia bisa memberikan penjelasan nanti. Kibum berdoa dalam hati semoga namja itu bisa mengerti.

.

.

.

Terpekik, hampir saja dia melompat keluar kamar sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada pintu ketika menemukan siluet seseorang dalam kegelapan kamarnya. Terdengar suara klik satu kali dan segera saja cahaya memenuhi seluruh penjuru kamar.

Disanalah dia, berdiri dengan wajah kaku dan sorot mata dingin. Garis wajahnya yang tajam terlihat mengeras dengan rahang yang terkatup rapat.

"Siwon Hyung,"

Sunyi, yang terdengar hanya suara hembusan napas dan detak jantungnya yang semakin memburu seiring dengan tatapan Siwon yang semakin menajam. Namja itu marah besar.

"Dari mana saja kau?" desisnya dalam.

Kibum tanpa sadar menggerakan jemarinya untuk meremas ujung sweter yang dikenakannya. "Maafkan aku." lirihnya.

"Apa itu berarti kau sedang mengakui kesalahanmu." suara Siwon langsung naik beberapa oktaf, membuat Kibum berjengit karena antisipasi.

"Jawab Kim Kibum." Siwon mungkin menurunkan nada suaranya, tetapi jutru malah terdengar semakin mengancam.

Saat Kibum hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam, Siwon berjalan mendekat dengan langkah-langkah panjang dan kemudian dengan kasar menarik Kibum hingga jatuh kedalam pelukannya. Menyatukan mulut mereka dan mencium bibir itu begitu keras. Mengisap menggigit hingga Kibum hanya mampu dibuat mendesah karenanya.

Dengan tidak sabar tangannya bergerilya untuk menyobek kain pakaian yang dikenakan Kibum hingga tidak bersisa, menyingkirkan penghalang memudahkan dirinya untuk menyentuh setiap inci bagian tubuh namja yang dia cintai.

.

.

.

Siwon berbaring nyalang menatap langit-langit kamar yang dihiasi gemerlap cahaya redup-redup yang berasalah dari lampu tidur. Memalingkan wajahnya menatap namja yang sedang berbaring menyamping disampingnya dengan kepala diletakkan di lengannya.

Miliknya. Dia mendengar suara berbisik dibenaknya.

Iya benar, namja ini adalah miliknya.

Tubuhnya, wajahnya, matanya, bibir, semua yang ada didalam dirinya hanya dia yang berhak untuk memilikinya.

Bukan orang lain.

Dan dia sangat tidak senang miliknya disentuh oleh orang lain.

Siwon berusaha sekuat tenaga menyimpan Kibum untuk dirinya sendiri meskipun tahu hal itu sangat bertentangan dengan hati nuraninya. Dia membuat Kibum merasa tersiksa dan terpenjara. Tetapi pilihan apalagi yang dia miliki agar Kibum tetap berada disisinya.

.

.

.

Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, sebisa mungkin dia menahan diri agar air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya tidak tumpah membasahi kedua pipinya.

Menyandarkan tubuh lekat didinding untuk menopang kedua kakinya yang terasa lemas tidak bertenaga.

Dia bisa mendengar segalanya dengan begitu jelas dari sini.

Kedua orang tuanya tega menjualnya demi uang. Kenapa? Tidak kah mereka pernah mencintainya sebagai seorang anak. Apa sebenarnya arti dirinya?

Tanpa bisa dicegah lagi air mata meluncur turun membasahi wajahnya. Ini terlalu menyakitkan.

Dia harus segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Kibum baru saja akan mengambil langkah untuk keluar dari ruangan sebelum seseorang mengetahui keberadaannya ketika dua orang bertubuh besar tahu-tahu telah berdiri persisi didepannya memotong jalan.

Dia menangis, berteriak agar mereka bersedia melepaskan nya ketika tubuhnya diseret paksa kehadapan ketiga orang yang sedang berbicara diruang keluarga rumahnya.

Dia melihat Siwon, namja yang dia cintai sedang duduk dengan wajah angkuh didepan kedua orang tuanya yang hanya bisa diam.

Rasa sakit kembali menelusup kedalam jiwa nya. Dia bukan barang yang bisa diperjual belikan begitu saja.

"Kenapa hyung? Kenapa hyung melakukan semua ini." lirihnya putus asa.

Cekalan dikedua lengannya terlepas tetapi kedua orang bertubuh besar itu masih tidak beranjak dari sisinya.

Kedua orang tuanya menatap bergantian dengan tatapan penuh rasa putus asa dan kesakitan, sama sekali tidak memiliki pilihan untuk bisa mempertahankan anak mereka ketika Siwon sudah mengeluarkan titahnya.

Namja itu mengancam akan membunuh semua orang tanpa belas kasihan dan mengambil alih perusahaan yang sudah dibangun oleh keluarga Kim. Mudah baginya karena Siwon mememiliki lebih dari setengah dari saham perusahaan keluarga Kim.

Mr. Kim bahkan tidak bisa sekedar menolah menyaksikan didepan kedua matanya sendiri Siwon membuktikan kekejamannya dengan menembak kepala salah satu pelayan kepercayaan keluarga kim hingga tewas ditempat dan sekarang nyawa istrinyapun ikut terancam.

Siwon hanya diam tidak menjawab sambil menatap Kibum dengan sorot mata dipenuhi kekejaman.

Seseorang dengan setelan jas resmi mendekat kearh Kibum sembari memberikan selembar kertas yang mampu membuat hati Kibum hancur berkeping-keping.

Kibum tidak percaya, matanya menatap kearah Siwon, berusaha menemukan setitik kebenaran disana.

"Hyung sedang tidak ingin bermain-main Kibummie," kata-kata Siwon terasa begitu mengintimidasi.

Pistol yang ditodongkan dikepala ibu yang dia cintai bisa meledak kapan saja.

Dia sama sekali tidak diberi waktu untuk memilih.

Dengan jantung berpacu, kedua tangannya yang gemetar Kibum menandatangani surat perjanjian itu diiringi isak tangis tertahan. Segera setelahnya Siwon bangkit dari duduknya dan memberikan isyarat halus untuk para pengawalnya melepaskan kedua orang tua Kibum sebelum kemudian menyeret tubuh Kibum yang sedikit memberontak keluar ruangan.

Namja itu berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Siwon dilengannyan sambil sesekali memalingkan tubuh menatap penuh permonan kearah kedua orang tuanya yang meratap menangisi nasib putra kesayangan mereka.

Kibum menangis semakin keras ketika Siwon memaksanya memasuki limosen yang yang sudah disediakan didepan kediaman keluarga Kim. Namja itu sama sekali tidak habis pikir mengapa Siwon memperlakukannya seperti boneka yang harus dipajang dilemari kaca.

"Hyung bilang hyung mencintaiku. Tapi hyung memperlakukanku seperti sampah tidak berguna." isaknya lirih.

Kebungkaman Siwon sama sekali tidak membawa dampak baik bagi suasana hati Kibum, namja itu hanya bisa terisak sambil menatap keluar melalui jendela mobil yang tertutup.

Tubuhnya berjengit ketika pergerakan mobil berhenti, dan refleks melesakkan diri pada kursi ketika matanya mendapat pemahaman dimana mereka berada saa ini. Kibum mengabaikan tangan Siwon terjulur kerahnya. Dia tidak akan mau pergi kemanapun.

"Untuk apa kita kemari?" pekik Kibum.

Siwon tidak menjawab dan hanya berusaha menarik tubuh Kibum keluar dari dalam mobil.

Kibum melawan dan menampik lengan Siwon. "Hyung belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Untuk apa kita kebandara?" Kibum memekik penuh ketakutan, keberadaan para pengawal Siwon yang berjaga ketat disekitar mereka beserta pesawat Jet pribadi berlabelkan Choi Enterprise dibagiannya membuat Kibum merasa semakin terintimidasi.

Tidak sabar, Siwon menarik kasar lengen Kibum hingga namja itu memekik kesakitan tetapi Kibum tetap berkeras mempertahan posisinya didalam mobil.

Terus memberontak dan berteriak memohon agar namja yang telah mengenalnya hampir seumur hidup itu bersedia melepaskannya .

"Lepaskan aku." teriaknya.

Ketika Siwon memerangkap tubuhnya dengan cara melingkarkan kedua lengan Kibum yang terus berusaha mendorong tubuhnya menjauh tidak menyadari ketika Kibum berhasil menarik revolver yang diselipkan dipingganya. Pelatuk yang tertarik dan selanjutnya terdengar suara pekikan kesakitan Siwon ketika peluru yang dilepaskan Kibum berhasil melukai lengannya.

Semua pengawal Siwon langsung siaga.

Kibum mendorong pintu mobil tidak sabar dan meskipun dia telah memacu kedua kakinya secepat mungkin tetap saja mereka berhasil mencegat tubuhnya dan melemparkannya kembali kehadapan Siwon yang menatapnya dengan murka.

Bugh,

kepalan tangan besar Siwon yang dilayangkan sekuat tenaga mendarat persis dipermukaan wajah putih Kibum hingga namja menludahkan darah dan nyaris terjengkang jatuh jika saja kedua orang pengawal pribadi Siwon tidak memegangi tubuhnya.

Kali ini Kibum sama sekali tidak menangis, air matanya sudah kering meratapi perlakuan Siwon padanya. "Aku membecimu Hyung." desisinya penuh kebencian.

Kibum refleks memejamkan matanya ketika sekali lagi kepalan tangan Siwon melayang kearahnya.

Tidak ada yang terjadi, tidak ada rasa sakit. Napasnya menderu. "Kenapa hyung? Tampar aku lagi." teriaknya menggelegar.

Kali ini Siwon nampak telah bisa mengendalikan dirinya, namja itu terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Untung saja tubuhnya sigap sehingga peluru itu tidak benar-benar mengenai lengannya dan hanya menyerempet sedikit kulitnya. "Lakukan."

Kibum menjerit ketika seseorang mendekat kerahnya sambil menjetikkan suntikan berisi cairan yang tidak Kibum ketahui dan menusukkannya pada kulit lengannya.

Kepalanya mendadak terasa berat dan tubuhnya terasa ringan sebelum kemudian segalanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Kedua matanya terbuka nyalang dan memindai keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Kamar ini terasa sunyi dan dingin dengan nuansa gelap yang mendominasi.

Dimana dia?

Dia ingat kalau ini bukan kamarnya. Dan bukan tempat dimana seharusnya dia berada.

Kedua matanya mendadak terasa panas. Dia mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya untuk menghalau air mata yang mengaburkan pandangannya.

Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jikalau Siwon akan berbuat hingga sejauh ini-memaksanya menandatangani surat perjanjian yang tertera didalamnya bahwa Kibum menyerahkan dirinya pada Siwon, dengan taruhan nyawa kedua orang tua dan kakak yang sangat dia cintai.

Sejak awal mereka menjalin hubungan dua tahun lalu dia memang sudah sangat menyadari sikap posesif dan otoriter yang dilakukan Siwon padanya. Namja itu kerap membatasi apapun yang akan dia lakukan, dengan siapa dia harus berteman dan bagaimana dia bersikap sehari-harinya.

Dia tidak mengeluh meskipun batinnya kerap merasa tertekan karenanya. Sering terbersit keinginan untuk memberontak.

Tetapi mengetahui bahwa tidak ada gunanya berusaha membantah kata-kata namja itu dan hanya akan berdampak kerugian pada dirinya sendiri.

Siwon terbiasa mendapatkan semua yang dia inginkan hanya semudah membalikkan telapak tangannya, Namja penerus Hyundai corporation yang mengendalikan perekonomian dunia itu hidup dengan bergelimang harta dan sangat benci dibantah.

Dia bisa menjadi lebih kejam kalau dia ingin.

Kibum memeluk dirinya sendiri, bergelung diatas tempat tidur, meringkuk seperti bayi yang tidak berdaya. Membiarkan air mata mengaliri jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya bersamaan dengan rasa sakit dan kecewa.

Dia bahkan tidak tahu berada dimana sekarang.

Namja berambut sehitam arang itu hanya memejamkan matanya perlahan ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap suara langkah kaki mendekat dan seseorang berbaring disampingnya. Memeluk erat tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Hyung tahu kau sudah bangun Kibummie."

Kibum tetap bertahan dengan kebungkamannya ketika Siwon mulai mengecupi hingga menggigit kecil bagian leher dan tengkuknya yang terekspos.

Siwon membalikkan paksa tubuh Kibum yang lebih kecil darinya hingga namja cantik itu menghadap kearahnya.

Jemarinya bergerak perlahan untuk mengusap sudut bibir Kibum yang terluka karena pukulan darinya akibat insiden semalam. "Apa masih sakit?"

Kibum tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap namja dengan pemilik senyum joker itu dalam diam. Tidak akan ada gunanya dia berbicara, Siwon tidak akan pernah bersedia mendengarkannya.

Dia tidak pernah memiliki kebebasan untuk hidupnya sendiri.

Dia tidak lebih dari boneka hidup yang dikendalikan oleh Siwon.

"Hyung tahu kau masih marah. Tapi percayalah, hyung melakukan semua ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri."

perlahan tangan Siwon bergerak untuk menarik Kibum kedalam pelukannya, mendekapnya begitu erat didada. Dekat dengan jantungnya sedangkan Kibum hanya diam, tidak berusaha melawan ataupun menghindar namun juga tidak membalas pelukan itu. Jiwanya terasa begitu dingin dan mati.

Ingin rasanya dia berteriak menuntut kebebasannya tetapi bayangan kedua orang tuanya yang harus menanggung segala resiko pemberontakannya membuat rasa dingin kengerian menjalar disepanjang tulang punggungnya. Tubuhnya bergetar karena rasa takut dan napasnya mulai tidak beraturan.

Jantungnya berdentum hebat dengan cara yang menyakitkan.

Kibum refleks merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Siwon, berusaha mencari ketenangan.

Tempat teraman dalam pusaran badai memang berada persis ditengah-tengahnya.

FIN.

**Jadi, bagian mana yang paling kalian sukai?**

**ingat, reader yang baik akan memberi komen.**


End file.
